creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Królowa Kier
Opowiedz mi. – Zażądała mała dziewczynka, siedząca na krześle w salono-jadalni pewnej starej leśniczówki. Jej matka spojrzała na nią przez ramię, bo właśnie zalewała kubek herbaty wrzątkiem. Jej włosy były zniszczone od farb, niemal już białe od rozjaśnienia. Ale twarz przypominała studencką, z tą różnicą, że czasami zamieniała się niczym maski w teatrze – w ułamku sekundy. - Ale co?– Zaśmiała się kobieta niezbyt rozumiejąc prośbę dziecka. - Historię Złej Kier. Kobieta na chwilę zamarła. Jednak szybko pozbierała myśli i usiadła z herbatą nonszalancko przy blacie, na którym piętrzyły się rysunki. - No dobrze. Ale znasz ją niemal na pamięć, więc po co mam ci ją opowiadać? – - Opowiedz. – Nalegała dziewczynka. - No dobrze. Było to tak. „ Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i roztarła policzek obolały od leżenia na książkach. Przetarła oczy i spojrzała tępo na zegar wiszący po jej prawej. Cyferblat nieubłagany, nawet powitalnym „Kurr, już tak późno!?”, wykrzyczanym do niego na dzień dobry nie chciał zmienić czasu. Była równo ósma trzydzieści dwie. Co znaczyło, że Śpiąca Królewna nie miała wiele czasu. Zbiegła ze schodów na parter mieszkania, gdzie w salonie czekała na nią torba oraz jabłko na drugie śniadanie. Jednak kroki naszej bohaterki skierowały się najpierw do łazienki, w której przywróciła się do życia. Wyszła po prysznicu i porywając pierwsze lepsze porwane po swojemu ubrania poszła do szkoły razem z torbą i jabłkiem. Nikogo nie zdziwiło, że stała na przystanku jako ostatnia z oczekujących na autobus uczniów. Uznała, że tak będzie po prostu szybciej, niż jakby miała biec na złamanie karku. Dosyć dosłownie, bo buty wojskowe po starszym bracie były na nią o dwa rozmiary za duże. Jej czarno-biało-różowe włosy były w oczywistym nieładzie, ale ich długość była chłopięca, tak więc nasza urocza bohaterka nie poświęcała im zbyt wiele uwagi. Bardzo jednak jej wygląd absorbował innych, powiedzmy, że przeciętnych uczniów. - Te, cyrkowiec. – Wołali na nią w szkole. – Może jednak zamiast do naszej szkoły w końcu uciekniesz z jakąś trupą ? – Takie pytania były jej codziennością. Nienawidziła ludzi z każdym kolejnym dniem i pytaniem. Nawet jej szkolni „swoi” nie chcieli mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Ot, solidarność punków. Idąc jednak, albo raczej powłócząc nogami, po szkolnym korytarzu nasza antagonistka natknęła się na plakat. Rzeczywiście, mogłaby zrobić ludziom przyjemność, gdyż do miasteczka przyjeżdżał cyrk. Atrakcje nie były co prawda zbyt wyróżniające się, ale zawsze jest jakiś hipnotyzer robiący z ludzi marionetki, klauni, treserzy zwierząt, zawsze jest nawiedzony dom i tony karuzel, muzyki i hałasu. Postanowiła jednak iść, ot dla zabicia czasu. Na lekcjach nie była obecna duchem, jedynie ciałem. Codziennie rysowała na lekcjach, lub spała, ale najczęściej czytała. Uwielbiała opowiadania z dreszczykiem i pełne grozy. Rozczytywała jedyne w swoim rodzaju creepypasty. W nich znajdowała tą nutkę sprawiedliwości, że oprawcy stawali się w końcu ofiarami i najczęściej kończyli bardzo, bardzo źle. Rysowała kolejne czaszki, kiedy pojawił się dzwonek na przerwę. Oczywiście wieść, że pojawia się cyrk bardzo szybko obiegła gawiedź uczniowską i teraz już nawet ci, którzy z niej nie żartowali, robili docinki. Udawała, że ją to nie obchodzi, ale w toalecie, w której duszący odór tytoniu mieszał się ze wszystkimi rodzajami damskich perfum znalazła się w piekle. Grupka dziewczyn, około dziesiątki otoczyło ją i zaczęło popychanie. W końcu jednak za duże buty okazały się zdradliwe, bo dziewczyna upadła na ziemię, a jej kaci rodzaju żeńskiego zaczęły ją przypalać papierosami. Wszystko miało znamiona milczenia. Mimo obrony i tak pojawiło się kilka boleśnie wypalonych kręgów. One szydziły i wyzywały, a inna po prostu milczała i broniła się. Po kolejnym dzwonku wróciła do klasy, gdzie wychowawczyni jej klasy obwieściła już nawet nie klasową, a szkolną wycieczkę do cyrku. Następnego dnia. Trupa zgodziła się dla tej szkoły zrobić występ za darmo, tak samo udostępniając wszystkie atrakcje. Zbiórka miała być pod szkołą o godzinie ósmej rano. Jednak szkoda, że nie wzięto tego pod uwagę. Motto przewodnie występu brzmiało „ Poznaj swoje przeznaczenie ”. Dziewczyna wracała do domu, ale słyszała w uszach dziwny szum, jakby zakłócenia radia wbudowanego w jej głowę. Rozejrzała się. Widziała jedynie ulicę, latarnie, ogrody działkowe i domki, oraz niewielki park, który zawsze mijała. W parku widziała czarną wysoką postać. „Zaraz …” Skupiła wzrok w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed sekundą stała postać, ale już jej tam nie było. Nie było też szumu w głowie. „O jedno opowiadanie za dużo” Wymamrotała pod nosem i dotarła do domu. Oczywiście była sama. Rzuciła torbę w przedpokoju, wyjęła szkicownik i usiadła na kanapie. Nie przemywała nawet świeżych ran, bo wiedziała, że to niewiele da. Musiała zasnąć trzymając notes w ręce, bo gdy otworzyła oczy był już wieczór. Znowu miała wrażenie, że jest obserwowana, jednak tym razem nie słyszała szumu w głowie, ani nie widziała postaci. Poszła się myć, a kiedy cyferblat tak życzliwego jej zegara pokazywał dwudziestą drugą trzydzieści położyła się w łóżku. Nie mogła spać, co jej wcale nie zaskoczyło, od dziecka miała problemy z zasypianiem. Położyła się na wznak i patrzyła w biały sufit, myśląc tylko o jutrzejszym dniu w cyrku. Musiała przegrać z Morfeuszem, a rano obudziła się grubo przed czasem. Kiedy podniosła się z łóżka myśląc, że znowu będzie zmuszona biec na łeb na szyję, okazało się, że jest dopiero szósta. Poszła spokojnie się umyć, zdążyła nawet się opatrzyć i poskładać. Przeczytała w biegu creepypastę o Benie Drownedi dla dodania sobie otuchy i wrzuciła do torby szkicownik, ołówki i długopisy oraz nadzieję, że zgubi się w cyrku. Jednak grupa już czekała, kiedy przed ósmą była przy szkole. Na jej pojawienie się wszyscy nauczyciele zgodnie dali znak, żeby ruszać. Toteż udali się tą sporą gromadą do parku, gdzie rezydował cyrk. Znowu słyszała szum w głowie, ale jednak nikogo nie widziała. Zrzuciła to na opowiadania i przestała nawet zwracać na niego uwagę. Przed cyrkiem nikogo nie było by ich powitać, ale to tylko ją uspokoiło. Nie lubiła tłumu. Dostali jasne wytyczne o godzinach spektakli i zbiórkę, a reszta była w gestii uczniów. Teoretycznie mieli się nie rozdzielać, ale nasza bohaterka i tak podeszła pod zniszczony i nadgryziony zębem czasu nawiedzony dom. Wyjęła szkicownik i usiadła na ławce, z której odłaziła szara farba. Przejrzała program. „ 9:00 uroczyste powitanie w namiocie głównym. Pokaz sztukmistrzów i klaunów. 10:00 Test treserów dzikich zwierząt. 11:00 Wystawa sztuki lalkarstwa, pokaz brzuchomówcy i lalkarza. 11:30 Pożegnanie przed bramą. Wszystkie atrakcje będą miały miejsce w namiocie głównym. Prosimy o punktualność i dobrą zabawę. ” Jedyne co ją dziwiło to fakt, że wszyscy mieli generalnie godziny początkowe występów. Jednak nie było godzin końcowych, oprócz pokazu lalek, który jako jedyny miał trwać pół godziny, albo i krócej, skoro o 11:30 mieli się żegnać z trupą JUŻ przy bramie. Przestała zwracać na to uwagę, założyła słuchawki i zagłębiła się w rysunkach. Kończyła rysunek Laughing Jacka, kiedy niedaleko siebie usłyszała głosy swoich znajomych. - Mówię ci, że ona tam nie wejdzie. Pewnie ma pietra. – Dziewczyna odruchowo i na sekundę podniosła wzrok. Notes został jej wyrwany, ale nie było reakcji. – Chcesz swoje rysunki mimie? To je weź! – Zeszyt został wrzucony do nawiedzonego domu. – Miłej zabawy. Znajdziesz tam tobie podobnych! – Pozdrowili ją złośliwym i szyderczym śmiechem, po czym zniknęli. - Muszę skończyć Laughing Jacka. – Wymamrotała do siebie. O sam zeszyt niewiele by się troszczyła, ale rysunki były jej pasją i jedyną ostoją. Dlatego i tylko z tego powodu zdecydowała się wejść do nawiedzonego domu po notes. Usłyszała w głowie szum, ale krótko. Potem miała wrażenie, że jest obserwowana, co raczej jest celem takich miejsc. Atrakcja nie zareagowała na jej wejście i podniesienie notesu. Chciała wrócić tą samą drogą, którą weszła. To też jej się udało. Grupka złośliwych ludzi patrzyła na nią zaskoczona. Nie słyszeli żadnego krzyku, ani płaczu. Ta cisza ich zwabiła i zdziwiła. - Pewnie ściema. – Warknął jej główny prześladowca i wszedł do nawiedzonego domu. Drzwi błyskawicznie się zamknęły, a z wnętrza było słychać krzyki. Z drugiej strony jednak nikt nie wychodził. - „Poznaj swoje przeznaczenie” – Wymamrotała cicho pod nosem i lekko się uśmiechnęła. Ludzie ze szkoły cofnęli się, jakby bali się, że dziewczyna zionie ogniem. Spojrzała na zegarek i widziała na cyferblacie 8:55. Poszła w kierunku tylko sobie wiadomym, ale trafiła pod namiot główny. Usiadła w pierwszym rzędzie, bo i tak pewnie by ją tam usadzono. Czekała spokojnie. Widziała klauna ubranego w czarno-biały strój, który chodził na szczudłach, drugiego ubranego na czarno i trzeciego całkowicie w bieli, którzy żonglowali kręglami. Na linie pod sufitem, bez zabezpieczeń, chodził akrobata w brązowo-pomarańczowym kombinezonie. Powoli zaczęli schodzić ze sceny, a na trybuny schodzili się ludzie. Co prawda, jak się okazało kilku zniknęło, ale większość i tak była obecna. - No, więc dzień dobry. Witamy w cyrku. Nazywamy się 1000 Kolorów Beztroski. – Mężczyzna w wieku raczej studenckim, ubrany w czerwony kostium arystokraty krótko przywitał widzów. – Zapraszamy na pokaz. – Zniknął w chmurze dymu i pozwolił kolegom się popisywać. Klauni żonglowali, to robili akrobacje na szczudłach, a podniebny atleta wykonywał zapierające dech popisy. Jednak coś dziewczynie nie pasowało w tym cyrku. Albo raczej, to klaun i akrobata nie pasował jej do miejsca. Czarno-białe pasy kojarzyły się jej tylko z Laughing Jackiemii, którego skończyła rysować. Dotknęła dłonią torby, ale nie wyczuła w niej notesu. „Pewnie kolejny durny żart”. Pomyślała. Przyjrzała się występującym uważniej. To, na czym zawisł akrobata na linie przypominało stylem dwa topory, a kręgle w końcu wydały się jej nożami, a stroje klaunów dla jej wyobraźni odpowiadały odpowiednio Laughing Jackowi, Ticcy Toby’emyiiiJeffowi the Killeriv i Masky’emuv. Podczas przerwy zauważyła brak kilku kolejnych osób, ale nie zraziło jej to. Widząc możliwie najwięcej, była nawet szczęśliwa, że tu jest. „Poznaj swoje przeznaczenie. A oni byli śmieciami. A śmieci się wyrzuca” Tłumaczyła sobie. Miała co prawda iskrę nadziei, że po prostu sobie poszli i są cali i zdrowi, ale nie było dla niej wielkiej różnicy. Znowu pojawiła się pod nawiedzonym domem. Postanowiła sprawdzić, co wywołało u osiłka tyle krzyku. Znalazła go, albo raczej jego resztki. Ściany domu były wymalowane jego krwią, a ciało posiekane i we krwi. Zamiast oczu, ust i wnętrzności wyglądał jak rozpruta ludzka marionetka, która zamiast wnętrzności ma cukierki. Obok truchła leżały co prawda organy, ale nie widziała nerek. - Eyelessvi, Paintervii. – Rozejrzała się kiedy wymamrotała słowa, ale nie było ani poczucia obserwacji, ani też szumu. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie mimowolnie. Patrzyła na żywy dowód potwierdzający przynajmniej dwójkę proxyviii, a jeśli ma zginąć, to przynajmniej będzie ich świadoma. Jeśli są proxy, jest i Slenderix. Wyszła z domu strachów, który znowu w jej obecności nie działał, ale na jej zegarze był kwadrans do kolejnego spektaklu. Spojrzała na broszurkę, teraz miało mieć miejsce tresowanie dzikich bestii. Była ciekawa, kto poprowadzi tą piękną ceremonię. Na scenie pojawił się wysoki czarnoskóry mężczyzna, w dobrze skrojonym garniturze oraz cylindrze. Nie rzucał on cienia. Kiedy jednak skierowano na niego reflektory, a w namiocie zrobiło się nienaturalnie ciemno jak na poranek, obok mężczyzny pojawił się wielki cień bestii. - Będziesz poskramiał cień!? To jakaś ściema! Dziewczyna opuściła głowę, a cień rzucił się na wyrywnego fana cyrku. Śmierć na miejscu. - Voodoox. – Wymamrotała teraz już wystraszona. Mężczyzna uchylił jej kapelusza z uśmiechem. Duch-cień wyjął z jej dłoni notatnik i pokazał go swemu partnerowi na stronie, poświęconej ich przedstawieniom. Portret z profilu lewego i prawego, rysunek sylwetki, stroju i kształtu cienia. - Oddaj jej notes. Widzisz, jak korzystnie nas pokazała. – Mężczyzna łagodnie skierował siłę w jej stronę. Cień podał jej z gracją dżentelmena szkicownik. - Dziękuję, ale to … To tylko bazgroły. – Odpowiedziała nieśmiało. - Wyglądałaś na odważniejszą. Ale to przez skromność. – Voodoo pstryknął palcami i wszystko, oprócz kolejnego brakującego widza, było w normie. Tłum nie pamiętał jego rozmowy z nią, a on kontynuował pokaz, który zresztą szybko zakończył. Dziewczyna poprawiła buty i kiedy namiot był już wyludniony zeszła na piasek areny i zostawiła szkic, który zdobył uznanie, tak jak przy ciele osiłka zostawiła portrety Eyeless Jacka i Bloody Paintera. Na wszelki wypadek zostawiła też na piasku portret Laughing Jacka i Toby’ego żeby nie obrazić żadnego artysty. Ostatnie w planach, za około godzinę, były pokazy sztuki lalkarstwa. - Mam nadzieję, że Jasonxi i Puppeterxii nie będą szukać ochotników. – Wymamrotała do siebie i poszła z powrotem pod nawiedzony dom. Nie z ciekawości, czy jest tam nowa ofiara, ale czuła się tam bezpiecznie, wyizolowana od innych. To jedno miejsce dawało jej odrobinę pewności, że zostanie sama i będzie mieć spokój. Niestety jej nadzieje spełzły na niczym, gdy na horyzoncie pojawiła się wychowawczyni z grupką uczniów. Wytykali ją palcami. Wyglądali jakby oskarżali ją o każde możliwe morderstwo czy zniknięcie ucznia. „ Uciekaj do domu, bo cię zaszczują ” Usłyszała głos w głowie i weszła do atrakcji. Na to nie starczyło odwagi zarówno uczniom jak i nauczycielce. Odczekała kilka minut i na kwadrans przed jedenastą poszła do namiotu cyrkowego. Wydawało się jej, że jeszcze śni, że niedługo budzik wyrwie ją z tego pięknego snu. Pojawiła się znowu przed czasem w gmachu głównym. Widziała arystokratę w czerwonym stroju oraz chłopaka ubranego na czarno. - Słyszeliśmy o twoim talencie. – Zaczął mężczyzna w czerwieni. – Nie masz większej liczby rysunków ? – Zręcznie podbiegł na barierki przed pierwszym rzędem i oparł na nich ręce, jednocześnie przechylając głowę. – Co, laleczko ? – Dziewczyna bez słowa podała mu szkicownik, otwierając go na odpowiednich projektach strojów estradowych i portretach. Jason starał się nie okazywać swojego zdziwienia i podziwu dla jej kunsztu, a Puppeter jedną ze swoich nici zabrał go do siebie i znalazł też kartki poświęcone własnej osobie. - Masz talent. – Stwierdził. - Dziękuję, ale to nic takiego. – Odpowiedziała cicho. – Co ze mną będzie ? – Rozejrzała się po sali. Nikogo oprócz niej jeszcze nie było. Spojrzała nerwowo na zegarek. Była jedenasta. - Przepraszam laleczko. – Wymamrotał Jason. Ocknęła się w środku pustego parku. Zero śladów cyrku, zero ciał ani dowodów. Była kompletnie sama. Jednak po chwili zastanowienia się doszła do wniosku, że przecież park ma zarys alejek, ma jakiś porządek, a ona leży wśród drzew rosnących bez ładu i składu. - Las. No super. – Nagle poczuła szum w głowie i obserwację. Usłyszała z daleka grupę ludzi, którzy najwyraźniej jej szukali, bo wołali do siebie coś o morderstwach w cyrku. – Zabawimy się. – Oceniła, że ma góra pięć minut, więc zaczęła biec. Ale szybko odkryła, że ma niewiele możliwości. Bieg mógłby trwać dni i noce, a jednak to w kupie siła. Jedyne co było racjonalne i w miarę wykonalne to zrobienie pułapek, na tyle prostych by były możliwie najprostsze, ale jednocześnie najbardziej skuteczne. Usłyszała niedaleko strumień, a do jej nosa dotarł zapach kwiatów. Niewiele musiało ją więc dzielić od polany i uli. Modliła się, by choć pszczoły dały radę zyskać dla niej na czasie. Pobiegła w kierunku, który rzeczywiście prowadził ją tam, gdzie przewidziała swoją zasadzkę. Ukryła się za ulami, a kroki szybko zaczęły się zbliżać. Wbiegła na środek kręgu uli i zaczęła je rozwalać czym popadło. Kamieniami, patykami, nawet pokopała je i powywracała. Na poszukujących ją ludzi rzucił się rój pszczół, z czego sporo też ją pożądliło. Głównie poszarpały jej szyję, usta i uszy. Ale nie miała czasu na ból i łzy z powodu ran, pobiegła dalej w las. A ludzie zaatakowani przez rozeźlone owady musieli paść trupem, bo gdy zatrzymała się to nie docierały do niej żadne głosy czy krzyki bólu. Spojrzała na drzewa. Toksyny z jadu zaczęły działać, bo wydawało się jej, że widzi przed sobą grupkę domków. Oparła się o jeden z pni i postanowiła podejść do domów. Najwyżej zabiją ją tam, skoro i tak wiedziała za dużo. Nie wiedziała, że kilka osób, a raczej grupka dziewczyn, która ją prześladowała została ułaskawiona na chwilę przez Slendermana, więc uszły z cyrku z życiem, a za wszystkie zgony obwiniały ją. Nie miała też pojęcia, że to ona miała dokończyć ich żywot. Zemdlała przy głównym, największym domu. Toby i Helen – aka Bloody Painter – wnieśli ją na kanapę, przed Slendera. - Przeszłaś test. Brawo. Ale to dopiero początek tej zabawy. – Spojrzał na chłopaków. – Zanieście ją do pokoju. I wyjmijcie z niej te owady. – Pokiwali jedynie głowami. Umieścili dziewczynę na łóżku, opatrzyli jej rany kiedy pozbyli się martwych pszczół. Jej twarz wyglądała jakby przeszła średniowieczną odmianę ospy, miała pełno dziobów po ukąszeniach, ale najbardziej poszarpane były jej usta, oraz szyja, w której owady robiły niemal dziurki jak w sicie. - Jeszcze chwila i doszłyby do żył, a wtedy adios. – Wymamrotał Helen. - Nie rozczulaj się. Nie pożyje tu długo. – Oddalił Ticcy Toby. Zostawili ją więc samej sobie. Obudziła się rano następnego dnia. Czuła odrętwienie i mrowienie na twarzy i szyi. Teraz dopiero dotarło do niej gdzie jest, w jakim feralnym lub też szczęśliwym położeniu jest, oraz jak się tu znalazła. Przypomniała sobie też cyrk. Nie żałowała ludzi. Na szafce nocnej obok łóżka widziała świeże rzeczy i karteczkę. „Łazienka jest naprzeciwko”. Poszła się więc wymyć i przebrać. Kiedy stanęła przed lustrem doznała szoku. Jej usta były w strzępach, szyja podobnie, a całą twarz też miała w nie najlepszym stanie. Chciała się popłakać, ale przypomniała się jej znana z dzieciństwa maksyma „Duże dziewczynki nie płaczą”. Powstrzymała więc łzy i lamenty, zebrała się w sobie i zeszła na dół. Przy wielkim stole siedziało jej nowe towarzystwo. Widziała tam wszystkich proxy, Jeffa, Eyeless i Laughing Jacka, Bloody Paintera, Bena, Toby’ego i jak się okazało był też u nich Jason i Puppeter. Na szczycie stołu siedział oczywiście Slender. - Witaj. – Usłyszała głos rozchodzący się po pokoju, ale oczywiście ich szef nie poruszył ustami. – Siadaj, czekaliśmy na ciebie. Jak chciałabyś być mianowana ? – - Wystarczy mi forma bezosobowa. Jeśli mam zostać proxy to jeszcze nie wiem o jakim pseudonimie. – Slender pokiwał głową. Dziewczyna zjadła gofra, odrobinę sernika, ale nie skusiła się na nerkę. Po śniadaniu miała dostać instrukcje od szefa co do ostatecznej próby, której była świadoma. Spojrzała na pozbawioną twarzy białą głowę swojego przełożonego i czekała. - Tak więc. Zakradniesz się pod ten adres – Podał jej karteczkę. – A resztę sobie dośpiewaj. – Dokończył. Pokiwała głową. – Wszyscy mają zniknąć, jesteś sama. – Ponownie niemo potwierdziła. Slender zniknął, zostawiając ją samą sobie. Wiedziała, że zaraz musi się zabrać za szykowanie zadania. W pokoju przemknął dziwny cień, który pamiętała z cyrku. - Voodoo. – Wymamrotała. Dom był pusty, więc była sama razem z prawdopodobnie mieszkańcem Nowego Orleanu. Mężczyzna pojawił się obok niej. Podał jej szarmanckim gestem grubą teczkę. - To moja pomoc w zamian za ten piękny rysunek. Zrób z niej dobry użytek. – Wymamrotał, uchylił kapelusza w geście pożegnania i ponownie zniknął. Ostrożnie zajrzała do koperty, w której były dane wszystkich członkiń grupy dziewczyn, które ostatnim razem ją oparzyły. Łącznie z informacjami niezbędnymi był artykuł, w którym pisało, że sprawca morderstw z cyrku zginął od ataku dzikich pszczół. „Mają mnie za martwą. Co paradoksalnie ułatwia mi zadanie” Wymamrotała w myślach i nie czekając zbyt wiele podniosła się z sofy zabierając teczkę. W swoim pokoju znalazła tylko maskę, bardzo podobną do tej, którą nosił Toby. Ta jednak była czarno-wiśniowa i jakby bardziej realistyczna. Obok niej leżały różne rodzaje broni palnej i białej. - Kolor czarny, broń biała, a trunek czerwone wino. – Wymamrotała do siebie biorąc do ręki kilka noży przypominających kształtem i wielkością karty do gry. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i wyszła z lasu. Jakimś cudem szybko wyszła spomiędzy drzew i poszła w stronę miasteczka, którego mieszkańcy bardzo utrudniali jej życie. – Poznajcie swoje przeznaczenie. – Udała się wprost do mieszkań akademickich, w których mieszkały jej byłe oprawczynie. Pokoje znalazła bardzo łatwo, nikt nie utrudniał jej przekroczenia terenu kampusu. W końcu większość była na zajęciach lub w pracy, tak więc ochrona nie spodziewała się nikogo nieproszonego. Weszła do jednego pomieszczenia, zasłoniła bardzo szybko okna, powodując, że panował półmrok. W torbie, którą miała na ramieniu znalazła puszki z różnokolorowymi racami, które dawały kilka odcieni dymu. Uśmiechnęła się lekko pod maską. Siedziała i czekała. Nie chciała robić nic, co mogłoby ją wydać. - Dziewczyny, słuchajcie muszę zabrać coś z pokoju … - Usłyszała głos przewodniczącej jej gnębieniu. Odpaliła race, w pokoju zrobiło się szaro-różowo i dusząco. Jej jednak to nie przeszkadzało, oddychała przez materiał maski. Kiedy tylko ex-oprawczyni przekroczyła próg pokoju złapała się z cichym gulgotem za gardło. Nie zdążyła nawet zamknąć drzwi, tak więc dym wydostał się na korytarz niczym ciężka mgła. Zarówno jej zaskoczone koleżanki nie miały szans, ale chyba uznały to za jej żart, bo naiwnie weszły do pokoju. - Ej, Alice bez zgryw. Wychodź. Już nas nastraszyłaś. – Usłyszały też typową dla cyrku muzykę. Zagłębiły się w pomieszczeniu, jednocześnie zapisując na siebie wyrok. – Alice … - Potknęły się o swoją koleżankę, leżącą w agonii i krztuszącą się własną krwią. - Spokojnie. Poznacie swoje przeznaczenie. – Usłyszały słowa kogoś, kogo miały za ducha. A teraz i za demona. Potwornie uśmiechnięta czaszka bardzo szybko wstała od stolika. – Mam dla was wróżbę z kart. Niestety nie jest najlepsza. – - J … Jaka jest ? – - To Śmierć ! – Wyrzuciła karty w ich gardła z precyzją, o jaką by samej siebie nie posądzała. – To za to wszystko co mi zrobiłyście. – Podwiesiła je pod sufitem za ich ścięgna, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że większość jeszcze długo będzie konać. Wisiały jak marionetki na sznurkach, a ich krwią, która kapała na podłogę napełniła puszki na farbę w sprayu. – Poznajcie swoje przeznaczenie. – Uśmiechnęła się i puściła kolejną, ostatnią i największą racę dymną, która dawała czerwoną mgłę. Sprayem narysowała na ścianie symbol królowej kier i wyszła z budynku przez okno. Widziała w krzakach niedaleko budynków kampusu ukrywających się proxych. Weszła do parku jakby nigdy nic tylko lekko unosząc z uśmiechem maskę. - Sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. – Wymamrotała do siebie. Chłopcy szybko do niej dołączyli. – Od dzisiaj mówcie mi Królowa Kier. – Obwieściła. – Każdy oprawca spotka pod moimi rządami swoją sprawiedliwość. – - Em … Czemu Królowa Kier ? – Jeff niezbyt rozumiał związek przyczynowo-skutkowy, jak zresztą pozostali proxy. - Bo kiedy ja zaczęłam czytać o was czułam się jak Alicja, która weszła do Krainy Czarów. Daliście mi nadzieję na sprawiedliwość, teraz to ja jednak upomnę się o wymierzanie własnej. Niczym Królowa Kier. – Wyjaśniła.” - A co jest potem ? – Spytało dziecko jeszcze raz. - Jak to, potem ? - No, przecież musiała dalej żyć. Ale co z nią było ? - Potem … - Matka lekko się uśmiechnęła do siebie kiedy jej córka nie patrzyła. – Potem dalej wymierzała swoją sprawiedliwość każdej osobie, która wyrządzała komuś krzywdę. I tak zostało już na zawsze. Dlatego zawsze bądź miła dla innych, bo przyjdzie Królowa Kier i pokaże ci przeznaczenie. – - Avril, zaraz przedstawienie. – Do leśniczówki zajrzał Jason patrząc na małą, która rysowała wielki namiot cyrkowy a obok niego nawiedzony dom, pełen duchów, które potrafią z taką prostotą malować tylko dzieci. - Ilu osobom dzisiaj wróżę ? – Spytała podnosząc się z miejsca. - Tylko około dziesiątce. – Kobieta lekko się uśmiechnęła. – Powiedz w takim razie jej tacie, żeby się nią zajął. – Jason pokiwał głową i wyszedł. Avril ubrała maskę, zabrała swoją specjalną cyrkową talię kart i wyszła. Do leśniczówki wszedł niepostrzeżenie cień, który spojrzał na rysunki córki. - Talent ma po mamie. – Wymamrotał i zniknął za plecami mężczyzny w surducie i cylindrze, które mogłyby pochodzić z lat 60. Ubiegłego stulecia, z okolic Nowego Orleanu. Wróżbiarka wyszła na scenę, przedstawiona jako Marcowy Zając i zaczęła ważyć los dziesięciu ochotników swoimi lśniącymi, ostrymi jak brzytwa kartami. Może napotkacie kiedyś tą dziwną trupę, nazwaną „Cyrkiem Dziwów” lub „Krainą Czarów”. Ale wtedy strzeżcie się, bo Zając Marcowy wie o was wszystko. ---- Teksty i konteksty : i Ben Drowned – postać z creepypasty, proxy. Utopiony przez oprawców z dzieciństwa. Uwielbia gry video. ii Laughing Jack – postać z creepypasty. Wypychał ciała ofiar cukierkami. Wygląda jak klaun w czarno białym stroju. Uwielbia cukierki. iii Ticcy Toby – postać z creepypasty, chory na zespół Touretta, oraz nie czuł bólu. Zabijał dwoma toporami. Uwielbia gofry. iv Jeff the Killer – postać z creepypasty. Wycinał ofiarom szerokie uśmiechy na twarzach. v Masky (&Hoody) – bracia; postaci z creepypasty. Masky ma twarz w bliznach – nosi maskę - a Hoody ma wypaloną twarz – nosi kaptur. vi Eyeless Jack – postać z creepypasty, jest bez oczu (i jednej nerki) – nosi białą maskę z czarnymi oczami. Zjada nerki ofiar. vii Bloody Painter – postać z creepypasty. Krwią swoich ofiar maluje uśmiechy (i pewnie inne rzeczy) na ścianach. viii Proxy – protegowani Slendera – najemni zabójcy. ix Slender – przewodzi proxym, postać z gry „Slenderman”. Bez twarzy, wysoki ponad miarę facet w gajerze, który mackami zabierał ofiary – tudzież proxych w creepypastach. x Voodoo – postać z creepypast. Niezwiązany ze Slenderem zabójca, który zawarł pakt z demonem Voodo, któremu za usługi był winien 100 dusz. xi Jason the Toy Maker – postać z creepypasty, nie jest chyba proxy, ale nie jestem pewna. Ze swoich ofiar robi marionetki i lalki, które są jego chlubą. Jedno oko ma szklane, w kolorze różowym, drugie normalne. Ubiera się na czerwono. xii The Puppeter – postać z creepypasty ; nie dam głowy czy to nie inna wersja Jasona the Toy Makera. Robi z ludzi marionetki, za pomocą nici w kolorze złoto-pomarańczowym, które wydaje się generować siłą woli/magią. STRONA ODSYŁAJĄCA (jeśli chcesz wiedzieć więcej, bo to skróty) : [http://www.pl.creepypasta.wikia.com www.pl.creepypasta.wikia.com]' ' Kategoria:Opowiadania